


Soft Moments Between a Witcher and His Bard

by PandanMuffin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff is love, Geraskier Week, I live for the domesticity!, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love, fluff is life, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandanMuffin/pseuds/PandanMuffin
Summary: Really small fluffy Geraskier moments that I wrote on my tumblr to make me happy!.So hopefully it makes you guys happy too!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Soft Moments Between a Witcher and His Bard

**Brushing his Witchers Hair**

Jaskier enjoys carefully brushing Geralts' hair until it's no longer an unruly mess. It's not that he cares about what other people think; it's because he loves how relaxed the man becomes, that his hair frames his face in the most beautiful way. Running his fingers through the fine strands and rubbing circles into Geralts' scalp, once he's done. Repeating the process until he has a content and almost purring Witcher in his lap. When Geralt isn't hunting the monster of the week, Jaskier enjoys pampering him because he deserves it.

**Bed Sharing**

The bed sharing! Geralt curled around Jaskier protectively in the single bed they'd managed to pay for. One arm curled around the bard and his fingers sliding under the bards night shirt. Jaskier completely comfortable and blissed out at having Geralt pressed against his back. Geralt lazily placed kisses across his bards shoulder. Mapping his way up Jaskiers throat with his lips. Ghosting them over the younger man's ear as he lowers his voice, "I love you my little lark" The words reverberate through Jaskier making him feel warm and completely loved.

**Lullabies for his Witcher**

Jaskier softly singing lullabies whilst carding his fingers through Geralts' hair. Continuing even after he hears his witchers' breaths even out. Tracing his thumb over the other man's cheek which causes the constant wrinkle in his brow to slowly fade away. Until he sees Geralts' face go slack with sleep. His song slowly becomes a gentle hum in Geralts' subconscious. Even then the witcher somehow can feel the gentle press of his bards lips against his own, followed by a whispered "Sleep well my white wolf". 

** His Bards Eyes **

It's his eyes. That's one of the many things that Geralt loves about Jaskier. The way they light up when he takes an interest in the songs his bard writes. Or the way the corners of the bards eyes crinkle as he makes the usually stoic witcher flustered. He may not be able to wax poetic as well as Jaskier, but the way the man's eyes go all soft around the edges when his bard is singing to him; it makes his heart beat just a little faster than its normally slow and steady pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope whoever reads this liked it 😊.
> 
> Just thought I'd post it on here since I wrote it and should probably have at least one thing on here 😂. 
> 
> If anyone's on tumblr hit me up with a message to suck-too-hard-on-your-jaskier if you want 😊


End file.
